


So long, Pond

by readerella



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13th Doctor - Freeform, Gen, Leadworth, Memories, Post-regeneration, TARDIS - Freeform, Young Amy Pond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerella/pseuds/readerella
Summary: After the thirteenth doctor and her TARDIS crash in Leadworth, near a young Amelia Pond's house she ponders her past adventures with the Ponds.





	So long, Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Woo my first fic! Here I go I guess! First of all, all the characters don't belong to me, all credits to the original owners :)  
> Hope you enjoy the fic, have a lovely day and take care!

Sighing and glaring at the TARDIS, still frustrated that she crashed here of all places, the thirteenth doctor walked out and took a look around.  
Good old Leadworth - swings and park benches everywhere. She had good memories here, laughing with the Ponds, looking for future houses for them...it was on days like this she missed them desperately.

Peering up at the notice board for any news, she was pleased to see a school note, reading 'Amelia Pond was awarded the scholar award for best history essay, with a top grade in Roman culture'  
No wonder she fell for the centurion...  
Other letters about keeping the duck pond clean and rooms for rent littered the sign.

Deciding to go for a walk around the village, knowing Amy wouldn't recognise her, even if they stumbled across one another, she felt kind of...lost? Free? New body, new TARDIS, new everything...it was more than an adjustment.   
Still, she missed her companions - friends - like anyone would. 

 

Wandering further around the cottage like houses, her mind straying to when the TARDIS would decide she could fly again, the Doctor stopped at a gate. Looking up, she realised she was next by Amy's childhood home. A sweet place, with vines and flowers, she smiled as saw some books in the garden, right where she first met Amelia all those years ago.  
She smiled - a little ginger girl was coming up the path behind her, wearing little blue coat. Judging by her appearance, it wouldn't be long until the eleventh crashed here, and that promise to be back in ten turned into 'see you in twelve years!'. Whoops was an understatement. 

Deciding it wasn't best to stop and say hi, the Doctor left, heading back to her TARDIS. 'Until the next time, I suppose' she mumbled, a tad grumpy. 

 

She closed the TARDIS doors, noticing that the was console still whirring slightly.  
'Why did you take me here?' She asked, collapsing into the chair by the levers.  
The TARDIS hummed in response  
'You've never been one for small talk' she sighed, contemplating where to head next, eventually plotting in some co ordinates. She took one last look at Leadworth through the screens, bittersweet.  
'so long Ponds'


End file.
